


Love of the Alphas

by Naruka9015



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bonding, Double Vaginal Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Light Bondage, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Strip Tease, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:18:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5821030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naruka9015/pseuds/Naruka9015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/n is a girl who just came to New York City to start a new.  She is an omega with a dark past and with the precautions of the work system it is hard to keep her past a secret. What is worse is that when she finally gets a job, two attractive alphas start their ruts sending her into a early heat. Sadly all her prayers aren't heard and the two alphas smell her, they decided to pay her office a visit, tired of waiting for her to come to them.  Y/n gets a big surprise once she finally sees who the two rutting Alpha's are. </p><p>Please enjoy, I will try to update at least once a week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Visitor

New York, one of the biggest cities I have ever had the luxury of visiting. It is one of the only cities that omegas can find actual work. The work system now days is just horrible and no unmated omega can get a decent job. So here I am, y/n l/n, in New York looking for a job. It is funny really that I am here. This is the same city that my life turned upside down, but that is for another time.

Anyway, I walked down the street looking for any stores saying that they are hiring. As usual, my luck didn't come with me outside the house. No stores needed anyone. I began to walk home when I felt a wetness on my face, I look up to see dark clouds above me. "Shit!" I shouted as the rain started to pour. I began to run to the apartment complex that I am currently living in. 

As I arrived a ginger walked down the stairs. She locked eyes with me and she seemed to start to shine, as if she just found a cute lost puppy. "Are you y/n l/n?" I nod my head. 

"Please come with me." I nod my head and follow her to a... Limo!?!?!?!? Who the hell is this woman? She gestured for me to get in so I do. She comes in after me and closes the door.

"My name is Pepper Potts, and I was wondering if you would work at Stark Tower, as a office worker. We are low on hands and your name was on the list of recommended people, all the others said no. I hope you will say yes." She says with a small smile. I look at her for a bit then tilt my head.

"How much will I be payed and are you just trying to get me to work there so I can help the alphas through their ruts?" I asked. Her eyes went wide on my last question.

"No, god no, we at the tower treat everyone equal, we have quite a few omegas working on lower levels of the tower, compared to where we want you to work." She says with such honesty and then she starts to pull up things on the tablet in her hands. She turns it around and shows me what she had pulled up. It had pictures of people with their names and what they were. Twenty six people all omegas.

"I will accept." I state with confidence. She smiled brightly and the car stopped, we stepped out of the car.

"Welcome to Stark Tower, Miss y/n l/n."


	2. The Office Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> y/n has arrived at Stark Tower and is very happy to have a job. She is given living space and a office just below the Avengers housing area and living space is. She gets a unexpected, and uninvited, wave of heat pheromons. She can smell alphas and knows that she is in trouble but maybe it might be fun trouble.

It has been one month since I started working at Stark Tower. Everyone is treated equally at the tower. I do enjoy working here, I some times see the Avengers and it is a heart rusher when I see them. I am quite happy here. I now live at the special employee floor, just below the Avengers living space. My office is two floors away form the living space of the Avengers and right below my living space. There are only three special employee's, four including Pepper, and all of them are omegas, except Pepper.

Anyways, even though I enjoy my job, I don't enjoy my heats and I know that one is coming up very soon, bad part is, there is the smell of two alphas that are soon to start rutting and it is taking a toll on me already. The other omegas are also being affected by the scent, they can tell that it is having a worse effect of my because of my up coming heat.

Since the omegas knew my heat is coming, they were nice enough to buy things to help me through my heat. Some of the other omegas, the older and wiser, knew that the alphas would look for me but knew if I didn't want them, they would do nothing to push me.

~Time Skip~( the next day )

I woke up in such pain and sweat was dripping down my body. I was panting heavily trying to get out of bed, once I got out of bed I got dressed and headed to the office. Once at my computer, all the other omegas looked at me with worry, a file popped up and I tried my best to read it but my sight was going in and out. I finally gave up on reading the file and sat back in my seat trying to contain my heat. 

"Jarvis, would you please turn down the temp by 5 degrees please." One of the other omegas asked the AI. Jarvis did as asked and my heat seemed to calm a little but not enough. I continued with work, well tried, and my heat only got worse but then the smell hit me hard enough to knock me out of my chair. The smell of the rutting alphas became to much for me to bear and whimpers left my mouth as the mouth watering scents became stronger. I cured into a ball on the floor as the others tried to help me through my pain.

The elevator door opened and the scent of the alphas became even stronger. I whimpered as the office became silent as the dead. Two pairs of footsteps, heavy and rushed, came closer to me. I began to whimper more and more, then the foot steps stopped right in front of me. Then the voices of the alphas prices my ears like a heavenly song.

"Omega." The deep voices ring through out the silent room. My body shivers and I reach out for the two of them without looking at them. Two separate hands reach out, each taking a different hand. I shiver from the body contact.

"Alphas." I whimper out as slick starts to flow out of me. They inhale sharply as does the rest of the room. They growl with hunger and need. They pull me into their tight embrace, my eyes still shut tight. One of them picked me up and carried my to the elevator, the doors closed and a cold hand caressed my h/l hair and warm lips kissed my forehead. I snuggled in to the alpha's, who held me, shoulder and took in both of their scents.

"You don't know how you effect us do you, Omega?" The voice came from the other alpha the caressed my hair. I shook my head saying 'no', I felt the hand that had caressed my hair go down my body, past my neck and to the nape of my neck. He put pressure to the two spots that I could be marked at.

"We are going to mark you and make you our, Omega, and we are going to mate you harder then any others who have had you." The other one spoke in his soft but strong voice. I opened my eyes and looked at the two alphas that were staring at you, you also notice that you were in a bedroom now, your eyes widen when you see who the two alphas are.

"Steve, Bucky."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I will try to update once every week. The chapters will become longer as the story goes on.


	3. Love of the Alphas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just.... You did read the last chapter so I guess you know what is going to happen ^~^ ;)

As the two alphas walked me to the bed,  me still in the arms of Steve Rogers. Once on the bed the two alphas sat on either side of me and strokes my body in various places. Their fingers barely skimming across my skin.

"Beautiful Omega. Tell us do you want our knots? " Bucky asks with a smirk. I whimper and nod my head, Steve seems to smile at my response.

" Are you willing to have two alphas as your mates?" Steve asks quietly as if he was scared he would frighten me away like a shy deer. I smile softly and lean forward off the bed towards him and kiss him softly. I nod my head again. A hand grabs my hand and pulls me away from Steve and to Bucky. Bucky kisses me softly and Steve seems to remove himself from the bed to remove an article of clothing.

Bucky tugs on my shirt, as he deepens the kiss,  asking me if it was OK to remove it. I grab the shirt and remove it from my body, then I removed my skirt and heels leaving me in my f/c lace bra, thong, and stockings. Both of the alphas groan at my newly exposed skin and take in the scent of my arousal that I hadn't noticed had become stronger along with the slick I was producing. The two alphas removed my thong and removed their own clothing. They pulled me up then Steve moved be hind me allowing me to sit in his lap. Bucky then dove down to my pussy and began to eat me out while shoving his metal fingers in and out of me.

Steve ground into my ass and nipped at my neck. I moaned out as the two alphas began to become more ruthless with their movements. Steve began to twist and pull on my nipples and Bucky started to nip a my clit, over loading my nerves with unbelievable sensations. I arched my back as the two alphas pleased my body. Bucky shoved his tongue in along with his fingers. I was withering at the hands of the two alphas. I finally couldn't take the sensations and I orgasumed. Bucky licked up all the juices that left my body. I looked him in the eyes as he came up.

"Those beautiful eyes should stay open." He said as he caressed my cheek. The two alphas removed their boxers and positioned their cocks at my entrances. They slammed into my body causing me to scream to the sky giving them the perfect chance. They bit into my neck, marking me, claiming me as theirs and only theirs.


	4. Come on Beautiful Omega Scream for Your Alphas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do I even have to tell you about what is going on in the chapter?

The two alphas bounced me up and down as I held on to Steve's shoulders. Bucky kept pounding my ass which in turn caused me to thrust down harder on Steve's cock. Both of the alphas panted and seemed to keep their eyes on me, Steve's eyes seemed to stay on my breasts as they bounced from the power of their thrusts, Bucky was watching how my hair bounced and swayed with each thrust. Moans escaped my mouth and became louder when they both hit that special spot in me. They grinned and their alpha instances kicked in, their thrusts became more animal like, their eyes grew darker, and their growls became louder.

"Come on beautiful omega scream for your alphas." Bucky growled in my ear and punctuated it with a rough thrust causing me to moan loudly. The two of them didn't seem satisfied with my loud moan so they let the animal in them go. Tears streamed down my face as the ends of my nerves began to fuzz, the pleasure was too much but at the same time not enough. I wanted more but I also wanted it to stop, I wanted to cum, no I needed to cum and needed them to cum in me and knot me with their thick, hard, hot, alpha cocks. 

My omega instincts kicked in and I began to whimper in need and want for their knots. Steve growled and gripped my hips with brutal strength, I was going to have bruises after this, he began to brutal shove me down on to both of their cocks making me tremble helplessly and moan loudly. I was losing my mind, all I can think about is the two alphas that had their big cocks shoved into my trembling little cunt and my tight ass, all I could do was moan over and over. At this point I don't think I could properly say their fucking names.

~Third Person~

Steve grinned when he looked at Y/N's face. She was completely lost. No way in hell was she thinking properly all that was left of her at the moment was her raw omega instincts.

"Buck look at our pretty little omega." Steve said as he slapped her ass. Bucky turned y/n's face to him and he grinned, too, like a mad man. Bucky purposefully hit y/n's sweet spot roughly causing her to moan wildly. Both alphas were positive that at this point that they could do anything they wanted to their lost omega and she wouldn't give two shits.

The alphas' knots started to form and catch on y/n's walls. y/n on the other hand got some sense back and gripped Steve's shoulders and began to thrust her hips back on them on her own. She kissed Bucky and ran the hand that she took off of Steve's shoulder through Bucky's hair. The alpha's knots caught on her walls even harder making them hit all the right spots. y/n through her head back as finally the two alphas knots popped fully and the alphas filled her with their deliciously hot cum which caused her to moan the loudest she had moan this whole time, apart from when she had completely lost herself.

She slumped on top of Steve, breathlessly, and kissed his jaw line and rubbed up against his sent glands while Bucky did the same to her. She sighed with content and a smile.

"My alphas." She said with a dreamy voice. The two men smiled happily.

"Our omega." They said right back. Y/N purred with content and fell into the first dreamless sleep she has had in ages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it.  
> There will be more chapters.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> I will try to update once a week.  
> Have a awesome day!


End file.
